Forbidden Love
by SonofHades11
Summary: "I can't keep living like this. Its just too much for me to handle. What should I do? Should just give in or let it go?" All these questions ran through my mind the day I saw you.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I open my eyes and my head pounding. My arm feels numb and when I look over, I see a girl my arm. I roll her off of me and sit up on the edge of the bed, when last night comes flooding back to me. The weed, the dancing, the grinding, and the alcohol. Oh so much alcohol. My head was pounding and everything seems so damn bright. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on. I was almost out the the Demeter cabin when the girl, Lily or Rose or whatever here name was says,"Nico where are you going. Don't you want to cuddle?" she asks. Oh shit I was so hoping to get the hell out of there before she woke up. Now I have to break the girl's heart. "Look, Heather, v\" I guess that wasn't her name because slapped me and I bet there was a red hand print on my face. "I'm sorry, but..." I didn't let me finish, before she was screaming at me to get out. "Gods, you don't have to yell." I say which in turn got a vase thrown at my head. It missed and hit the door. I left quickly after that, getting safely to Hades' cabin before wheat started raining down on me again. I got to my bed and was about to drift off into nothingness when I heard someone pounding on my door. "GO AWAY!" I yell at whoever was at the door. "NICO GET YOUR SKELETON ASS OUT HERE. NOW!" That's when I remember she could come in. "Oh shit, I didn't lock the door." I say as I get off my bed and try to lock the door, but was too late. The door crashed open. "Wait, before you kill me. Hear me out." Too late I realize that I shouldn't answer. She decked me right in the face giving me a black eye. Ouch.

Thalia POV

"Okay ladies, listen up. Lady Artemis is in site this warehouse with four other girls. Theses girls have been raped, forced to do drugs, and have no family at all. They may not virgins, but if they chose to join us then we all should welcome them with open arms. Got it.," I turn around and face the warehouse, but add one more thing," Oh yeah, crush balls. Get into position and when I give the signal raise Hades on these sons of bitches." I say and walk up right to the door. I knock and a buff black with tattoos and a bald head comes out and looks at me and grins. I look at him sweetly ans say,"See you in Hades, bitch." Then I kick him square in the balls making him howl and fall to his knees. "Move in!" I yell to the other hunters. I run in with Phoebe behind me."Spread out and cover every inch of this warehouse!" I yell. Then Phoebe and I go into the room. Men are everywhere smoking, screaming at girls who won't stop crying, and worst of all drinking. Pictures of my mom flash into my mind of her drunk and throwing bottles at Jason and me. I shake my head clearing my mind. I have to say focus. Lady Artemis isn't there though, but I see a door all the way in the far corner of the room. That's where the boss is and that's where Lady Artemis is. The men still aren't aware of us yet so I whisper to Phoebe,"Take them all out, don't kill them yet though." She gives me at quick nod and I go into a shadow and she scream "Hey, idiots I got lose." That was got a string of curse from the men and their attention. I see men surround Phoebe, but she's grinning like a fool. One guy lunges forward, she dodges and elbows him in the back of the head, he out for the count. That's when a bald dude pulls out a knife and slashes it at Phoebe. She takes out her hunting the knives blocks the slash and her knee sinks into his stomach. Two down six to go. I smile and enter the room. "Stop right there." I voice says then I a cock of a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless Part 2

Nico POV

I stumble back from the first punch. "You," she throws another punch, "stupid," another, "heartless," another,"ass-hole." the red head says with her still curled up into a fist. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood standing in front of me looking like she was ready to attack again. "Rachel, it wasn't…." "Your fault. Yeah, yeah you've said a thousand times." she says plopping down on my bed. "I have, damment I need a new line." I say trying to get Rachel to ease up, but she's pissed. She gets up slap me hard on the face and knees where Apollo doesn't. "Ouch, that hurt like hell." "Well now you see how those girls feel. You get drunk and flirt with them then go back to their cabin and…..ugh Nico. Is there something going on? Have you been hanging with them again." she asks me with concern in her eyes. I suddenly find my feet vary interesting. "I don't to talk about it." I mumbled. "Come on Nico talk to me I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. You know this." "I said I don't want to talk about." I say walking towards the door with Rachel right behind me. "If you want to talk I'm right here for you." She gives me a quick hug and leaves, I watch her go and then go back to bed for some much needed rest, but before I could even get under the covers there was a knock on my door, I thought it was Rachel about to drag me to breakfast. 5 get to the door and open it to see Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase making out. My heart broke into a million pieces at the sight. I quickly recovered and clear my throat." What are you two lover birds annoying me for? "I say with a look of boredom on my face. "We just came to ask you if you wanted to go to breakfast with us." Percy asks me. "I'll pass I need some sleep." I turn and get ready to hop into bed, but, "Are you sure?" Annabeth questions me. "Yeah, Anna." I say with a smirk, while Annabeth huffs. I slam the the door, lock it, and put a door in front of it to keep any and every one out. Or so I thought.

Thalia POV

I turn and the to see the barrel of the gun and the man. The short, stout, blob of a man with little hair. "So we meet again Thalia Grace." "Swine." I was surprise to see this pig. Swine was one of my mother old boyfriends who got her addicted to coke for a while, but I had struck him with lightening and he died. He moat have known what I was thinking because he laughed. A harsh, ear-splitting laugh, that same laugh he laughed when he would have my mom begging at his feet for more drugs. This ignited my anger. I tried to grab for my knife, but a pink blur lashed at my hand. I look to see the tail coming from….Swine. WTF!? The tail was curly and pink just like a pig. I could see Swine face and hands were the same color as his tail and small ivory tusk sprouting out of the corners of his mouth. His nose starts to turn stout and flat. "What are you?" I say with obvious disgust. "I am Turpis Swine, son of Ares and Circe!" he bellows. I couldn't help it I laugh my ass off. Swine looks at me with utter confusion. "What is so gods damn funny, little girl." I kept laughing. I guess he was getting piss now because his tusk started to grow and his started making pig noises. I was now on the floor dying laughing at him. This only made him only angrier. Now he charges me, head down, and running right at me. I took out my spear and charged it up, but before he is stopped in his tracks a hand goes through his chest and out the other side. "You whore" he says coughing up blood as the hand comes out. "Lady Artemis, are you okay?" "Thalia you were cutting it too close. These girls were almost shipped off." she says wiping the blood off her hand with Swine's shirt. "Yeah I know. We were caught off guard by Lycoan's pack, but Lupa helped us out with them. "Oh good, Lupa was involved. I've told her about this exercise was important. This is her second time interfering with our affairs. How can a goddess be so inconsiderate." she huffs a little. Her back was turned to me so she didn't see me roll my eyes. "Let's get out of here. It reeks of men." Artenis says with disgust. We walk out the room leaving Swine body to turn to golden dust, Weird, I always thought he was a monster, but not an actually monster. Oh well he's gone not. "Hunters! You know the drill pile them high and burn them low. Non-hunters follow me." Artemis orders then starts to walk out and I follow but she stops me and, "Thalia stay here and supervise. Make sure that none of the girls get their hands on the...um…"special stuff". "I gave her a questionable look, but she dismisses it and keep walking with five or six girl following her. "You heard Artemis. Get to work!"


End file.
